The Detective
by wafflewolves
Summary: Sebastien Cote is the best detective in the entire department possibly the country but this case seems to be like no other he's experienced before. When Sebastien gives up, a phone call from an old friend convinces him to get back on the case. However, the chief tosses him a surprise, a new partner. Warning: Slash
1. Cast List

The Detective: Buck- Sebastien Cote

The Detective's Partner: Mute- Mark Coronel

Detective's Partner's Boyfriend (Artist): Glaz- Tyler Green

Chief of Detectives: Thatcher- Mike Baker

Hunter: Kapkan- Matthew Brewer

Hunter's Partner: Frost- Tina Lin Tsang (Missing)

The Girl Stealer: Smoke- James Porter

SWAT Team- Shield Officer: Montagne- Gordon Taylor

SWAT Team- Breach Officer: Sledge- Seamus Cowden

Medical Officer: Doc- Gregory Barnes

SWAT Team- Rifleman: Blackbeard- Craig Jenson

Police Officer: Pulse- Jack Estrada

Police Pilot: Jäger- Marcus Steel

Forensics: IQ- Monika Woods

Police Officer: Blitz- Elias Keats

K-9 Unit Officer: Bandit- Dominic Brooks

K-9 Unit Dog: German Shepherd- Max

K-9 Unit Female Officer: Valkyrie- Meghan James Castellano

Police Officer: Castle- Miles Campbell

Police Officer: Rook- Julian Nightingale

Another Missing Girl: Ash- Eliza Cohen

Another Missing Girl's Boyfriend: Thermite- Jordan Trace

Detective's Partner's Apartment Building Owner: Fuze- Steven King

Detective's Partner's Friend: Twitch- Emma Parker

Bar Owner: Tachanka- Alexander Sullivan

Police Officer: Capitão- Vincente Souza

Parkour Expert/Interrogations: Caveira- Taina Pereira


	2. Day 1

**Author's Note: Read the cast list! Characters will only be referred to their names listed there. Enjoy and Happy Birthday Buck!**

Sebastien Cote was the best detective in the entire department. He had his way of doing things whether it was the "right" way or not. His chief Mike Baker loved how the man always seemed to get the job done but this time it was different, it became very difficult. There was a new case of a man called the "Girl Stealer" who stole people's girlfriends. It sounded pathetic at first but when he started killing all of his victims, Sebastien was immediately attached to the job. Chief Baker had high hopes in him but those hopes would prove useless. Sebastien tried as hard as he could for weeks which became months and the first time ever in his career, he gave up. He couldn't take his failures anymore. Sebastien Cote never had a drinking habit but made one after he gave up. His chief tried to shake him out of it for days until something happened, a phone call. Sebastien got a phone call from an old friend and made a promise that he would do whatever it takes to catch the man that took the girl he loved away from him. Sebastien took a few days to recover from his drinking and was slapped in the face with a surprise, a new partner.

"Chief, I don't need a partner."

"Sebastien, this kid is excellent he'll be the best partner I could possibly offer you. Maybe he's your best chance at catching our killer."

"I don't want a partner chief, you know I don't like working with one. I work alone and I've been doing it that way since."

"Give him a chance Sebastien. The only reason why I assigned him to you was because you are the best detective on this force and I know being such will make you the greatest teacher the kid's going to get."

"Fine. If he screws up once he's done."

"Sebastien."

"What chief?"

"He's smarter than you think."

"Really?"

"Perhaps you should go meet him."

"But where is he?"

"He's at your desk."

"Fair enough." Sebastien went over to his desk which was some distance away from the chief's room. His attire showed he would excel undercover which meant the first thing to do was shopping. Besides that, he was an interesting character. His hair was jet black but had a sense of extra color to it. There seemed to be shades of blue running around, mostly dark ones. Sebastien concluded that they were highlights rather than a coating of hair dye. He was a fairly tall man at what seemed to be 6'1'' making him around three inches taller than Sebastien. The man or boy from Sebastien could see was well built. He wasn't a stick like some people his height but also wasn't a box of chocolates either. As strong as he was, he probably wasn't as strong as the mysterious guy in undercover, Dominic Brooks. Strength was one thing but skills were a whole other, it was time to talk to his blue eyed partner.

"You must be my apprentice."

"I haven't thought of that way yet Mr. Cote but I guess that is a way to put it. Anyway I'm Mark, call me Markie if you like for all I care."

"Markie eh? I can get used to that. Since you seem so respectful why not call me Sebastien. But there's going to be a few more things that you'll need to impress me with after my questions."

"I believe I'm ready."

"Good. What's your weapon of choice?"

"The P226 is my favorite sidearm." Mark takes it out of his holster and puts it back.

"Alright. What's with the hair color?"

"It's just me being myself. I can get rid of it if you like, I guess it isn't completely professional. Consider it as the side effects of being in a band."

"So you sing?"

"I hope that isn't a test."

"I'll let you go on that one. I do have to admit you look like a guitarist."

"You're correct."

"Do I look short to you?"

"Sir?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Honesty is a critic isn't it? Just say something."

"You're height is fine Sebastien."

"I thought so too. Two men walk into a bar."

"Shoot them." Sebastien smiled.

"Good boy Markie. Let's see how this ends." However it really wasn't going to end yet.

"Sexual orientation?"

"Bisexual."

"Interesting." Sebastien never had a partner before and never had a bisexual one, he knew this was going to be interesting.

"Current romances if any?"

"Boyfriend."

"Your last name?"

"Coronel."

"Name one of your friends."

"Emma Parker."

"What type of building do you live in?"

"Apartment."

"If this job makes you a 100k yearly, how much do you make each week? Consider taxes already taken."

"Around 1850 a week."

"Excellent. Boxers or spandex?"

"Spandex."

"Spandex or boxer briefs?"

"Boxer briefs."

"Black fedora and grey band or grey fedora and black band?"

"Black fedora and grey band."

"Trench coat or leather jacket?"

"Leather jacket." (In Sebastien's mind) punk.

"Fifty shades of blue or fifty shades of green."

"Blue."

"Shoes above ankle or below?"

"Above."

"Do you play a sport?" (In Sebastien's mind) you fucking better

"Yes."

"Name one."

"Soccer."

"How about a sport with wheels?"

"Skateboarding."

"Can you drive?"

"Yes I can."

"Name one person in this room that looks interesting besides me."

"The man with the dog."

"What breed is that dog?"

"German Shepherd."

"Good. Waffles or pancakes?"

"Waffles"

"Syrup?"

"A lot of it."

"Berries?"

"Nope."

"Any other fruit?"

"Not at all."

"What if it was a banana?"

"I know where you're going with that one. I know my boyfriend does that but I assure you that I don't."

"But do you eat them?"

"If I feel like it then I do."

"Alright. Socks with vertical or horizontal stripes."

"Horizontal."

"If it was a t-shirt?"

"Horizontal."

"Do you wear flannel?"

"I do."

"What's you're favorite two colors on flannel?"

"The traditional black and red."

"You're second option?"

"Black and blue."

"Are you secretly wearing contacts?"

"Not at all. I'm still 20-20 for now."

"So far so good. Milk before orange juice or orange juice before milk?"

"Orange juice before milk."

"If I forced you to drive a motorcycle, could you do it?"

"I'm sure I could."

"Do you ever change your highlights?"

"Depends on the holiday so yes."

"If I punched you right now, what would you try to do."

"Block it and possibly counter it."

"Since you have one, I will ask you about it. If you didn't have a boyfriend, would I be a candidate?"

"You look straight as hell so I would say no."

"Makes sense and I hoped you would say that. If I was shot, what would you do?"

"First I would check where you've been hit. Second, I would do what it takes to stop the bleeding. Clearly I would be making the officer down call as it happens. Drag you into a safer zone if I didn't already. Finally, I'd let the paramedics take care of you. However, if we aren't in the city, I think I'd make your last moments as comfortable as possible unless I could somehow take out the bullet and have medical supplies."

"Wow. Looks like you really would care." Sebastien gives him a hug but doesn't look like he's finished with asking questions.

"Do you have any tattoos or piercings or any of that majestic crap I can't see right now?"

"I don't have any."

"Six, eight, ten, maybe twelve for all I know." At first Mark was confused but quickly realized what he was talking about.

"Ten."

"I knew there was something hiding, nice. Can you handle a rifle or shotgun?"

"Haven't really practiced much with them but I can."

"Well there's time for that. Have you heard about the Girl Stealer?"

"I have."

"You're lucky you have a boyfriend because everyone else is a loser. Anyway that guy will be you're first case with me, it'll be a nice thing to have on your record. This makes me come to my last questions. What if I let you wear what you wanted to wear?"

"I would be surprised and pretty happy about it."

"What if I didn't and forced you into uniform?"

"Well it's a generally formal job so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well Markie, you're free to choose what you want to wear just don't get too colorful."

"That means something and I understand."

"I think it's best that we start on this case tomorrow. Go home, relax, do whatever you do, take a good night's sleep and be here six a.m. sharp. I do have one very last question. Are you ready to be a detective?"

"I'm ready Sebastien, I'm sure we'll find this Girl Stealer character and deal with him."

"You're in good spirits, I like that."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you later kid." Sebastien strolled into the chief's office. The chief was drinking some coffee while looking through a file.

"How did it go Sebastien? I hope you're not forcing him to be the janitor or something."

"I fucking love the kid chief, I think he'll be a great partner. He's fine with my questions, he understands, and he has good skills too."

"I hoped you would Sebastien, so where is he?"

"I let him go home."

"Well isn't that a nice side of you. The kid has a great record. In school he was A all the way, he's got great skill in gymnastics apparently, has legitimate hobbies and other such things. Anyway I think you're free to go home yourself."

"Thanks chief." Sebastien left the office and felt his phone vibrate, someone was calling him. He checked the caller id and found out it was Matthew, the man who convinced him to get back on the case. He knew he was worried sick about his hunting partner and lover.

"What's up Matthew?"

"Hey Sebastien I was wondering if you could drop by, I think I found some obscure evidence, a note in fact."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks Sebastien, see you soon." The call ends. Sebastien head on out to go pay his friend a visit while Markie on the other hand was walking home which was pretty close by. Mark assumed his boyfriend Tyler was already home as it seemed to be around the time he came back from work. Tyler Green was just a year older than he was but it didn't really make much of a difference if Tyler was 25 while he was 24. They both finished college with a bachelor's degree while they wondered if they should go further while they still could. Tyler was a fairly interesting guy as he was a expert knife fighter and a colorful artist. Tyler might've fucked him a few times in the morning for fun but sex usually happened after work when they got home. They both knew how to cook while Tyler had to admit that Mark was a slightly better at it. Another thing would be the dog, their loyal and fluffy Siberian Husky. Duncan was a friendly dog that was always eager to see his owners come back from work. Today, Tyler and Duncan were going to give Mark a tackling surprise.

"I'm home!" said Mark as he closed the door. Unexpectedly, Duncan lunges from behind and knocks him down to their polished wooden floor next to one of the couches. He is followed by Tyler who simply appears standing above them.

"Hey Markie."

"It's a shame you weren't apart of the lunge as well."

"Duncan knows he can do it alone." Duncan barks at the sound of his name and continues to enthusiastically lick Mark's face.

"So how was your first day detective?"

"It was pretty awesome I have to say."

"Really?"

"It was because I get to start my first case tomorrow on the pathetic Girl Stealer."

"Ah so justice is my boyfriend, awesome."

"You might want to give Duncan his favorite Blue Buffalo brand food, we're going to be in there for some time."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Matthew's Place

"So what's this evidence you found?" asked Sebastien.

"I got a note from someone who says they are the Girl Stealer."

"Show me this note."

"Of course." Matthew handed it over. "The part that creeps me out the most is the fact that he knows my name."

"If you don't mind I think I'll have to take this note back to the office."

"Whatever gets you closer to getting her back. I know she's alive wherever she is."

"Is there anything else Matthew?"

"That was slipped under the door which also makes me think that she was forced to spit out my address."

"Do you think he'll try to kill you?"

"According to the note he says he'll be more than happy to if I told the police."

"But he doesn't know that I've taken it. I suggest you take pictures of it."

"I'll do that. I can only imagine what happened to his other victims and where they could be."

"I'll get her back even if…" Sebastien struggled to finish his statement as Matthew understood what could happen.

"I know you'll try your best Sebastien, if the worst happens, I'll try to face any realistic possibilities."

"I've been struggling with this case for months and my punishment is having a partner assigned to me."

"Maybe he's what will help you solve this case and get it over with. I have a good feeling he's going to be the best chance."

"Perhaps I'll make him drop by tomorrow, sounds good?"

"Definitely."

"Take care Matthew."

"You too Sebastien." Sebastien Cote left the place and head back to the police building to hand the note over to forensics.

 **Author's Note: Posted in honor of Buck's birthday.**


	3. Day 2

**Author's Note: I can assure you all this story still goes on because it does, enjoy! I do suggest that the enthusiastic guest make an account.**

Day 2, Mark's Place

"Markie, wake up, you'll be late for work," said Tyler. Mark rolled over and was face down on the mattress.

"I still have time Tyler."

"I made you breakfast Markie and if you don't get up, I'll make sure our lovely Duncan will lick you awake. At least take your morning shower."

"My report time is 6:00."

"Yeah, it's 4:30 right now Markie. Perhaps some good morning hardcore will get you ready."

"Just use lube, I don't feel the urge to suck your beauty."

"No problem detective." Tyler was already hard during their conversation and generously lubricated his ten inches. Tyler held out his finger which hinted at the question of: "Should I finger you?"

"Just fuck me, that's all I need."

"When should I stop?"

"One load is good enough, we don't have time for more."

"I'll make sure I give you two times that."

"If you do, you better clean it up."

"Fine. Can I tease?"

"No."

"The longer you make this dialogue Tyler, there won't be time for any of that."

"Sometimes I hate you and other times I love you, can't tell which one is better." Tyler quickly forced himself inside Markie as the boy released a loud moan at the feeling.

"I still love you no matter how much you hate me or the opposite."

"I'll make sure you love this fucking." The amount of lube Tyler used made him thrust with out high friction and other resistance was most likely due to the size of his dick. As long as they wanted it to be, it was quite fast. Mark climaxed first as Tyler followed right after. Tyler kept to his word as he cleaned themselves up and tossed his boyfriend into the shower. When Mark was in the shower, Tyler gave Duncan his favorite Blue Buffalo dog food. As the Siberian Husky gladly ate it's food, Tyler set up the table for breakfast.

"Enjoying your food Duncan?" The husky responded with a bark after hearing it's name. "I knew you would." Mark's shower finished relatively fast including the drying process. The real time consuming part was deciding what to wear. There was simply too many options to choose from. Eventually, Mark reached his conclusion. A red and black patterned flannel shirt stuck nice and snug onto his torso followed by a lightweight (no fleece lining) flannel jacket of the same colors with a black hood. It was unique since it didn't have pockets at chest level. Instead of buttons, it had a zipper. Satisfied with the upper body, he now chose what to wear below. For underwear it was a simple decision of boxers which had a black and white box pattern. When it came to jeans, Markie saw no point wearing fitted as he had nothing to show off except for his abdomen and the place where handsomeness was created. Skinny jeans were not too distanced from fitted but they were just fun to wear and took the liberty of wearing them. Today's pair was black, just like yesterdays. Markie only liked the fly as a zipper and a button as all buttons took a bit too much work. Ankle cut socks seemed to go well and chose them in a simple all white. Shoes would be the end of the line as Tyler threw him the best matching pair of Vans. The padded ankle sported the colors that were already dominant on his body. The sole was all black like the laces and the signature stripe. Tyler often joked that Markie was always hi while skating as he put together the shoe's name, Sk8 Hi.

"You should've picked undercover."

"Well Tyler, it probably means that I'll be just as good for a detective."

"I guess so. Now come eat breakfast, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure it will be good whatever it is."

"You're so sweet Markie." Tyler kissed Mark on the cheek and took his hand to lead him to the open kitchen. Breakfast looked heavenly. A beautiful stack of fluffy pancakes that had a perfect amount of maple syrup going down the stack of what seemed to be ten. The two sat down and exchanged glances. "I know you're a big boy now."

"l can't eat all of this alone."

"Don't worry, this chef will help you out." Tyler had a urge to take off his socks and did so. He placed his feet on Mark's thighs.

"Don't want to get your feet dirty isn't it?"

"That's correct. Let's start eating Markie, it's already 5:20."

"Of course." Tyler intended to add a bit of sexual activity into breakfast more like foreplay to make sure that Mark was fully content with breakfast. Tyler teased what appeared to be an erection with a light kick. "Tyler."

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"What you just did. I get it, my dick was hard but that doesn't mean you have to solve the problem every time."

"Oh come on Markie, you know you want me to keep going." Tyler continues to tease Mark's erection. Deep down inside, Mark knows he wants Tyler to do it while his detective side says no touching.

"Stop it Tyler."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel like we finished how I would've liked."

"I'm just going to continue eating."

"I'm not stopping you." Mute feels his phone vibrate as he received a text message so he checks it.

Sebastien: Hey Markie, I hope you're awake by now. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm already at the office and that we'll be visiting someone later. Matt's a good old friend of mine and he has information related to our case so dress well! Just kidding. Remember, be there at 6 or else.

Mark decided to reply.

Markie: Just eating breakfast now, may have to tie my boyfriend up so I can leave.

Sebastien was quick to respond.

Sebastien: Interesting…

Markie: Oh it is.

Sebastien: What are you eating?

Markie: Pancakes.

Sebastien: How traditional of you. Syrup?

Markie: You're really asking?

Sebastien: I am.

Markie: Yes I am.

Sebastien: See you at 6.

Markie decided to drop the conversation there as Tyler finally stopped his foot play. Duncan was free roaming until he found a significant level of interest in the pancakes. He obediently sat near the table and looked at the plate as his tail was motionless.

"Looks like our Duncan wants a pancake," said Tyler.

"I ate my share, you might as well give him one," said Mark.

"I think I'll give him all three."

"You're full? You only had two Tyler."

"I made it for you Markie, I'll eat something else."

"What would that be?"

"Maybe cereal."

"Well then. You might as well clean up Duncan's face after he eats."

"Alright detective, you might as well get going." Mark stood up and gave Tyler a hug in which a few kisses led to a five minute make out session as Duncan ate pancakes.

"I'll be back tonight."

"Bye Markie." Mark waved back as Tyler closed the door but was stopped by Duncan who barked.

"See you later Duncan." Duncan barked again and went back inside. The walk to the office took around five minutes while getting to the floor and into the correct room took a few more. Sebastien as mysterious as he was, the man appeared behind Mark.

"Good timing Markie." Mark was about to turn around but Sebastien stopped him and came in front of him.

"Sebastien."

"You're such a good dresser Mark, I'm fascinated."

"I hope that isn't sarcasm."

"I'm serious, I like it."

"Thanks."

"Let's head down to forensics, there's something we'll need to see."

"Of course." Forensics was in the floor just below street level. The room was under the command of an insanely attractive blonde girl. Mark learned her name was Monika and she wouldn't stop until the job she was required to do was done. However she was a respectable distance from obsessive behavior. Her lab coat was hanging on a chair while she sat legs crossed in another. Her hair was straight and reached just past her shoulders. Golden blonde seemed to be a suitable definition for the color as it complemented her blue eyes. Her attire seemed to be quite similar to his which easily caught Mark by surprise. If there was anything else interesting, it would be how black dominated her appearance.

"Who's the new fellow Sebastien?" asked Monika with hands in her pockets.

"He's my new partner," said Sebastien.

"He sure is a cute one." Mark smiled.

"Whatever."

"So I assume you're here for the info."

"We are."

"Excellent." Monika walks over to the computer and brings up several tabs. "Your man or The Girl Stealer for say is James Porter. He's a British national who came to America and whatever. He has no medical problems and has a thing for science. He was a middleweight boxer and is also a former SAS soldier. He's known for not really caring about his own safety. If it needs to be said, science was his only good thing in school."

"How old is he?"

"Born on the 14th of May 1981. He's 5'8'' and around 154 pounds. So he's quite close to your age Sebastien."

"That's great. Why is he a former SAS operator?"

"According to his records, he simply wanted to leave."

"Interesting. Does he have any crime record?"

"He's clean."

"How many girls did he kill already?"

"I think it was around four. Porter killed all four of his earlier victims but the bodies were never found yet. Anyway we think they've been killed from his notes that he was smart enough to write without leaving prints."

"Right. Do we know his address?" Monika scrambled the words onto paper and handed over to Sebastien.

"Good luck you two."

"Thanks Monika."

Outside

"Were you too scared to talk Markie?"

"No, I simply didn't find anything to say."

"If you're curious, she already has a boyfriend."

"Well she's too fucking pretty to not have one."

"Guess who it is."

"It could be anyone."

"It was the guy in the K-9 Unit."

"That guy?"

"Don't worry he looks better than you do."

"Oh please."

"They actually live together."

"Really?"

"Yeah they do. The rumor is that they fuck every night but it's not like I could confirm that."

"That's what my boyfriend does, he even gave me a hardcore wake up call this morning."

"Looks like your sex life is entertaining."

"Are you single?"

"No, what makes you think that."

"Come on Sebastien, be truthful."

"Fine. I'm interested in this girl from the K-9 Unit but don't have the guts to ask her out."

"You're scared?" Mark gasped in surprise. Sebastien stops the car.

"We'll talk about that later, we have a job to do."

"Is this really the address?"

"I think we should walk up to the house mind you."

"Our car is unmarked."

"That's true but still, take the honors for the trunk."

"I wonder what would be there."

"Go and find out Markie." They get out of the vehicle and head to the back. Markie opens the trunk to find several tools and a shotgun. "You know what to take." Mark picks up the pump action shotgun. "Good, let's get moving before our guy decides to do anything interesting."

"I assume I'll be checking for a back door."

"You came with those thoughts prepared, excellent, (mutters) fucking fantastic." Markie gave a questioning glare at the senior detective.

"Shouldn't we call backup?"

"From what I know, they should already be there."

"Then why is the car back there?"

"I don't want it to get scratched, that '69 Charger is the last one active on the force." Markie raised an eyebrow. "It was made in 1969 smartass."

"Oh."

"Oh is right and looks like we're right on time."

"No time for introductions, get to the back." Sebastien signaled the other officers as they now approached the front entrance.

Officer Elias Keats walked up to the door with his partner Julian Nightingale who was a decade his junior but a great partner nonetheless. Julien couldn't help but keep his right hand on his holstered pistol. Keats unprofessionally knocked on the locked door and immediately heard a few noises in response.

"I know you're in their Porter, open up," said Elias. The K-9 unit had just pulled up on scene as Dominic quieted the German Shepherd. Sebastien and Mark had established their positions at the back of the house. If James Porter really thought it would be a good idea to run, he would have a surprise after his legs. The plan seemed flawless but there was one place no one was checking properly, the garage. There was a police cruiser parked neatly in front of the house entrance and the others away from the garage with the exception of the detective's car at the end of the block.

"Open up pork chop, I don't have all day," said Elias with more knocks. Although he wasn't at the door, Porter heard the words in terms of the garage. The engine roared as tire smoke dominated the back of the garage. The Jaguar F Type zoomed out of the garage and turned sharply onto the clear side of the road. Julien had the urge to shoot it but Elias held the thought back. Officers Jack Estrada and Miles Campbell watched the orange car go. They were sitting in their cruiser facing the same direction and gladly took the opportunity to follow it. Miles slapped the siren on as his partner tightly gripped the wheel and sped off after the sports car. Officer Dominic Brooks tossed his dog Max back in his K-9 vehicle and shoved his female partner into the driver's seat. The car had to turn around a full 180 degrees to get in the right direction. Sebastien and Markie rushed to the front of the house.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sebastien.

"Asshole was fucking ready in his garage. Now we're chasing a orange sports car, let's get going." Keats dropped the detectives off at their cruiser at the end of the block and followed what they could make out of the other officers in the distance. Markie aimed the barrel of the shotgun at the window as Sebastien followed the people ahead.

"Luckily no one was run over," said Sebastien.

"Let's hope we can catch him."

"If we're fast enough. I heard the guys were issued a new police car, that would be really fucking useful right now."

"What is it?"

"The feds gave it to us as a gift from Sweden but fixed up here in the US. The Konigsegg Agera is one of the fastest police cars available that can legally serve the purpose. I mean if the Italians can use fucking Ferraris and Lamborghinis then it's yay day for us. We also got some heavy duty trucks even a damn six wheeler, this force really gets it done."

"I'm not sure if my expensive car dreams were a bit fluffed."

"So you would fuck your boyfriend in a Bugatti?"

"McLaren actually but close enough for a badass like you."

"I'm not a badass."

"You kind of are boss."

"Boss?"

"Well you're kind of like a boss to me."

"Really?"

"Well I'd hug you and give you gifts for Christmas and your birthday."

"That's nice of you, when is yours?"

"October 11th."

"Roar, August 20th."

"A Leo and Libra working together, interesting. So what now my dear king?"

"Oh please."

"I know you like being called boss."

"Sure."

"All lions roar every now and then."

"Get to the point Markie before this lion of yours tears you apart."

"I'm just saying like I said that this will be interesting."

"Hopefully you're not my partner after this is over." Mark frowned.

"But what's wrong with me?"

"Your cute but looks won't prove your stay. I'll see what happens."

"Did you just call me cute?"

"No I didn't."

"I'm sure I heard you say I'm cute."

"So?"

"You like me don't you?"

"What? Fuck no."

"You already want to fuck my ass, you're aggressive."

"I didn't say that Markie."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Sorry for being an ass but I just had to do that."

"Mind control?"

"I can't be sure maybe it's because I think know where he's going, right in two blocks."

"Fine."

"Keep going straight."

"Now what?"

"I think he's coming down the block Sebastien."

"I don't know what the hell goes on in that mind of yours, but it works. Just don't drink."

"Alcohol?"

"What else could I be talking about? That crap nearly put me out for a week."

"Yikes."

"Let's get this bastard, we can't lose him after all I've done or well… whatever." Sebastien drives onto the intersection forcing the Jaguar to turn left and rams the car at the rear fender.

"Should I shoot him?" Sebastien sets the windows down.

"Go the fuck ahead Markie, just don't whack that head of yours."

"I'll try not to." Half of Mark's body is out the window leaning against the car as he aims the shotgun at the trunk. Sebastien studied the car ahead of him. It had shifted right in which Markie shot at the general area of the rear window, in which it broke. In response, Porter fired back and hit the space between the two until a bullet came to graze Sebastien's shoulder as another bullet hit tore through the flesh. Blood trailed down his arm as the Detective struggled to keep a hand on the wheel. It was just too painful, Sebastien's left hand gripped his right shoulder as Markie slipped back inside in an attempt to grab the wheel. Unfortunately, it was a bit too late. Sebastien's foot was still on the pedal as the car drifted left into the center of the highway's dividing barriers. The car front flipped over the steel railing as the car rolled over in the grass. A State Trooper squad car was in pursuit of the Jaguar for speeding while Officers Estrada and Campbell stopped to check on the fate of the detectives.

"Call an ambulance Jack," said Campbell calmly as he got closer to the crash scene.

"I'm on it." While Officer Estrada called in medical services, Officers Keats and Woods showed up with their partners to check on what happened. The traffic was quite light as the officers kept it flowing smoothly. Officer Brooks who was known for his strength helped opened of the jammed doors with Officers Keats and Campbell. Markie was quickly dragged out while they put more care for Sebastien who was dealing with two wounds. Officer Nightingale fetched a medical kit and took off the Detective's shirt and applied a bandage.

"Ah, there they are," said Officer Estrada as the ambulance had now arrived from the city.

Pursuit

State Trooper Keith Wolfe pursued his speeding suspect who was slowly increasing the distance between them. His car was fast but no sports car like his suspect. Thankfully his lovely 20-20 vision kept his suspect's bright colored car in sight. The suspect was shifting right which was hinting an exit from the freeway. As he predicted, the orange car sped off an exit route in which he was able to make up the lost distance. He had no clue where his suspect could be off to but knew one story too well, The Girl Stealer. Keith continued his masterful drive until he spotted what seemed to be a gun being moved to the driver's side window. He raised his eyebrows as the weapon made it's way out of the vehicle and pointed towards him. Taking no chances, the trooper threw himself flat onto the seats while his foot seemed to switch to the brake. A spray of bullets hit the front window. He lost his left side mirror as he grabbed the wheel to control his car. The car slowed down as it made contact with the grass on the side of the road in which the car then finally stopped after hitting a tree. Porter was once again out of reach.

Hospital, several hours later

Sebastien Cote was given a bear hug by his partner who suffered quite a few cuts and gashes on his body which was clearly evidenced by the state of his clothes. He wasn't necessarily better off wearing nothing but it would be desirable to change clothes. The thickness of his sweatshirt left him in his tee while Sebastien put back on the day's misery. Unfortunately, Sebastien's wound would have to keep him out for at least a week in which a sufficient healing process would take several more weeks. But that didn't mean Sebastien was going to lay around, he could still do other things.

"I swear once I get my hands on him, I will gladly shoot him," said Sebastien.

"I'll make sure to watch."

"I know you will Markie."

"Before I forget, thanks for pulling me back inside."

"Consider it sensible."

"Of course."

"Let's get going Markie, there's someone who's worth a visit. After I change of course. I assume a guy like you has a car at home, right?"

"Unless you're counting my boyfriend, that's right."

"So he has one as well?"

"Yes he does and clearly uses it to get to work every workday."

"When's he off?"

"Saturday and Sunday."

"Do you watch football on Sundays?"

"Of course I do."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Anyway how far would we be walking to fetch your car?"

"Ten blocks at the most."

"Fair enough."

"So who are we visiting?"

"Well first I will definitely need to change at home and then we'll visit my good friend Matthew, I promised him that I'd let him see you today and I'll make sure I stick to that, scratched or not."

"I hate to ask but how's that shoulder feeling?"

"Well I'm lucky it didn't bury itself too deep. That window prevented and exit wound but this shoulder won't be in full action soon. For now it's okay."

Sebastien's Place

"I'm not bleeding but I have a feeling that a white sweater isn't a smart idea."

"Wear whatever you want Sebastien."

"I'm trying but it's too difficult." Markie changed himself when he fetched the car but Sebastien was clearly struggling with the process in terms of choice. He finally walked out with a navy blue sweater and changed his jeans to a pair of that color. Laces in his scenario were just a pain in the ass which made him resort to canvas slip-ons in that very color.

"If you want your hair a different color, I know someone."

"Oh please, you didn't get shot."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Relax Markie, I wasn't angry. Anyways that dog of yours was a nice encounter."

"He's quite used to people visiting mainly Emma and Steven."

"Steven?"

"He owns the whole building and such."

"Well let's head off to Matthew's and you'll drive of course."

"Shouldn't you tell him that we're going to drop by?"

"Make sense Markie. On that note, we might as well grab lunch before we go."

"Consider it my treat."

"You don't have to Markie."

"I will use this card." Markie waved the credit card in front of the man. "Don't worry about how much it's worth, my boyfriend has a separate account."

"You're spoiling me Markie."

"That tells me that I'm doing something right. Come on, I'm quite hungry now that you mention lunch." Markie grabbed his partner by the arm and took him out of the apartment and to his Mercedes-Benz which was a gift from his parents after graduating college.

Restaurant

"Fucking hell Markie, you're really spoiling me."

"It's just once Sebastien."

"It better be just once."

"I have a feeling you're embarrassed," said Markie once they were seated.

"What makes you think that?"

"I think you can explain your own feelings."

"If this does get interesting, you're the one who has to explain that you're taken and that you're my apprentice detective."

"Well I do feel like an apprentice."

"You don't say."

"Do you hate me?"

"I have nothing to hate you for Markie."

"Just wanted to check."

"What are you going to order?"

"I'll choose something simple. Perhaps Fettuccine with Chicken Parmesan."

"I'm in the mood for something stacked."

"You don't look like a sandwich person."

"Exactly. That's why I'm going with lasagna." Out of nowhere a fork clattered to the floor next to their table. It was clearly thrown but it didn't seem intentional. A man neatly dressed in a State Trooper uniform who almost perfectly combined the worlds of muscular and long haired had walked by to pick up the object he angrily flicked.

"My apologies, I should've known better. Oh my it's you Mr. Cote or shall I say Detective Cote." Sebastien shook the hand he was offered.

"I never expected to see you here Keith."

"Since I was here to fix my window, I decided why not eat in the city as well."

"Window?"

"Someone shot my cruiser's window on the highway and there was no way I was taking that car back to the station without the suspect caught."

"Did that car happen to be orange?" asked Markie.

"It looked like one of those British cars, yes it was."

"Porter was still on the freeway after we were hit," said Sebastien.

"Where was it going Keith?" asked Markie.

"He seemed to take the exit that passes the abandoned foundry."

"That would be a great hiding place temporarily," concluded Markie.

"After we have lunch, drop by the station and take some guys with you, we might as well use a second chance while we have one," said Sebastien.

"What about Matthew?"

"Oh we'll see him when he's actually expecting us."

"Who's Porter?" asked Keith.

"James Porter is The Girl Stealer."

"Half of the time I think that girl in forensics is too pretty and the other half being she's too smart."

"Oh she's a desirable combination of both."

"Well now that I'm done with my lunch I'll fetch my car after I pay of course."

"Don't go to the foundry alone Keith."

"I'll wait for you guys, don't worry."

"Actually Keith, you'll be waiting for Markie here."

"Why?"

"I was shot this morning, no way I'm diving back into action."

"Where?"

"Shoulder."

"That sucks, feel better detective."

"I'm sure I will." After Trooper Wolfe paid and left, Sebastien ate quite slowly as he was watching the younger boy in front of him. Markie wondered why Sebastien was staring at him, more like studying him. Markie assumed that Sebastien was probably hiding his feelings about him, maybe his partner liked him. They had a somewhat noticeable age gap but such stuff existed in love.

"You like me don't you Sebastien?"

"Like you? Of course I do, I judge partners harshly and you're generally living up to it."

"I was just wondering since you were staring at me for every bite I've taken so far."

"Don't tell me that's a problem now."

"No it's not a problem at all."

"Are you sure Markie?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Anyways, you're the one with a schedule now, I can take all the time I want."

"Point taken."

Police Station

"So you're saying that our guy could be at the foundry?" asked Chief Baker.

"It's the lead we have so far according to Keith," said Markie.

"Where's Sebastien?"

"He's freely roaming around the city."

"I could expect nothing else from a guy like him. You know what to do Coronel, go get it done."

"Of course." Markie went to find his crew in which they all seemed to be busy conversing amongst themselves. Officers Nightingale, Campbell, Brooks, Castellano, Keats, Estrada, Souza, and Jenson were present.

"How's it going Detective?" asked Keats.

"I'll be needing all of you if you don't mind."

"I've been waiting for some action," said Jenson.

"Get the SWAT team together, we have new leads on Porter."

"I'll get that done," said Jenson who was a SWAT officer himself.

"To the squad cars we go," said Campbell.

"To the cars we go," agreed Markie. It didn't take long for the selected crew to gear up and get ready. The armored truck contained a SWAT team while several police cruisers contained police officers. Keith and another State Trooper unit were waiting on the road. The State Trooper vehicles took the lead followed by one squad car and then the armored truck with the rest of the squad cars following behind. The lights flashed while the volume of the sirens were silent. Unlike the state police cars, the city vehicles were clad in a navy blue while the troopers had a white and green mix.

The Foundry

The convoy arrived near the foundry as vehicles spread out by the main entrance. The SWAT team hopped out of their vehicle and had their shield bearer take point. Although they were only looking for one man, it felt like there was more than just one man to expect in such a large area. The team progressed slowly through the open ground as they continued toward the main entrance of the abandoned building. There were officers scattered behind them although they were generally by their cars. The main entrance wouldn't budge open so the crew acquired a breach charge to open it. The element of surprise would be lost but for all they knew, it probably was before they arrived.

"It's your move Cowden," said Officer Taylor.

"Well stay back a bit more for this one, can't be sure what's behind it," replied Officer Cowden. The team breached and checked the whole facility as other officers soon came inside. The place was empty until they stumbled into a interesting room that proved someone was in a hurry. There was rope, duct tape, a small amount of blood, and even articles of clothing.

"He was definitely here and took the girl with her," concluded Markie.

"Detective, we found something in the back," said Officer Estrada.

"Lead the way officer." The two approached a covered object in the back of the building which apparently had the orange sports car he encountered earlier.

"Look here, it's got to be ATV tracks, quite fresh."

"Can we follow that trail?"

"The path looks wide enough for our cars, I guess so."

"You're with me officer."

"Of course Detective." Police crime scene units began to arrive on the scene as they got back to the front of the building.

Unknown Location

"Can you at least loosen these restraints?" asked the woman.

"You were being a good girl, keep it up or it's back to duct tape on that mouth of yours."

"Where are you going?"

"I was hoping you would ask. You're getting a new friend."

"A new friend."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" The man responded by walking towards her and cocked the gun. He held it under her chin with his index finger on the trigger.

"I have nothing to lose if I kill you, girl. If you want to die, I will gladly shoot you right now but I know deep inside you're just waiting for the right moment to have some chance to escape or be rescued. Perhaps a little punishment for speaking inappropriately will get your head straight." Porter uncocks the gun and throws it behind him.

"You're pathetic."

"Punishing me with tightening the bonds doesn't do anything."

"Oh don't worry about those bonds girl, you're going to be punished a different way today. I need to release some stress if you don't mind." Porter took off his shirt as he could see the developing horror in the young woman's eyes.

Police Headquarters

Detective Sebastien Cote sat at his desk unsure how to pass along his day. It was quite upsetting to be on the sidelines not to mention that the NFL season was roaring on. He had an urge to go out for a drink. After all it would be some time before he could go back to duty with his shooting arm unable to perform at it's finest extent. Sitting around in the office was quite boring and could really use another walk. Sebastien took off his holster and tossed with his weapon into a drawer. He head out of the station to go to his favorite bar owned by an interesting fellow who continued to operate the bar that was present ever since his grandfather opened it up in the 1880's. Alexander Sullivan was nearly fifty and assumed that his son would be in the best interest of inheriting the ownership when the time was right.

"Well hello there Sebastien," greeted the man behind the counter.

"How's it going Alexander?"

"Well everyday I work here it really explains why this place has been here for so long."

"It's the best place around, what else could there be to it?"

"This place really makes me money you know and since this place has been around so long, taxes are just like a parking fee."

"Really?"

"It's true. Anything interesting today Detective?"

"I was fucking shot today. Not sure how much better it gets."

"Where?"

"Right shoulder."

"How bad is it?"

"It buried itself so there wasn't an exit wound but it will take some time perhaps a few weeks to heal satisfactorily."

"I assume it had to do with that case of yours."

"That bastard James Porter shot at many people today."

"James Porter, I swear I've heard that name before. What does he look like?"

"He's one of those blue eyed blonde fellows."

"I get a few of those, I assume he's not necessarily a tall man is he now?"

"He's around my height."

"Did he have any accent or such?"

"He's a Brit."

"I can remember every conversation going on in here but I'm sure he dropped by here last week."

"Last week?"

"I believe so."

"Fair enough. There's something else important."

"What would that be?"

"Well I seem to have a new partner."

"Seem to? I thought you hated having one."

"I've been assigned one and I have to deal with it. What the chief says usually goes after all. Anyway he's a good kid and could be getting the job done right now for all I know. But he's also a bit interesting or at least I think he is."

"How?"

"Well he's the type who plays with hair color, has a dog meant for snow-land, has a boyfriend, drives a fucking Mercedes Benz, and whatever else."

"You're not saying you're homophobic are you?"

"Oh come on Alexander, you forgot Gregory?"

"Oh I forgot about him. Forgive me for saying this but you didn't happen to screw around yet have you?"

"Alright it was just once, or at least I remember it was once."

"Exactly what type of snow dog are we talking about?"

"Siberian Husky."

"Oh that's not so bad, it's always like 50 degrees out here."

"I guess that's a point."

"What's wrong with German cars?"

"Not that you say it that way, I'll take that back."

"I'm guessing he's quite young if we're talking about coloring."

"He's hitting the mid 20's."

"So he's fresh. Anyway, what's the drink today?"

"Just the usual."

"No problem." Sullivan takes a glass and fills it but also studies the appearance of the figure sitting at the counter.

"Willing to drink with me?"

"I could. I see you're wearing jeans today."

"I changed at home after the hospital trip."

"Feeling blue?"

"No I just simply ended up in this color."

"It doesn't get better than Levi Strauss does it?"

"Point taken and proved."

"I thought so."

Several Hours Later, Matthew's Place

"Arrived just as I expected, excellent," said the hunter cheerfully.

"Whatever it is, it smells fantastic," said Sebastien.

"Drooling yet my friend?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Sebastien hunts down the food while Matthew directs his attention to Markie.

"You must be Mark."

"That's me alright. I had a strong feeling you were going to say Markie."

"Markie it is, hurry now let's hope Sebastien didn't pick on anything yet." The two went to the dining table to find Sebastien innocently strolling around it.

"Take a seat Sebastien, you too Markie. You two must have had an interesting day."

"Oh I assure you it was a very interesting day Matt, very intense. My partner definitely has more to tell. Right Markie?"

"Yeah but I think I'll have to take this call first."

"Tell Tyler I said hi," said Sebastien.

"I'll make sure I do." Markie walked a few rooms away to get a bit of privacy for his phone call. He accepted the call from Tyler who of course spoke first.

"Where are you Markie? I thought you would be home for dinner."

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sebastien invited me to a friend's place for dinner so I had to accept."

"Talking about invitations, Emma and Steven wanted you to join them but I'll tell them you can't."

"Well tell then not to touch desert until 10."

"Well it's already 9 Markie."

"Make that 10:30, if I'm not there by then, forget I exist."

"See you later Markie."

"You won't love me later?"

"I thought you hated when I did stuff at midnight."

"Never said I didn't have time for it."

"Well get back as fast as you can."

"I'll do my best Tyler."

"Duncan misses you sort of, ah whatever bye." The call ended there before Markie could say bye back and knew every minute counted and rushed to the table.

"Join us Markie," said Matthew.

"Of course." Matthew and Sebastien watched as Markie began to take larger and larger amounts of food after eating. Markie clearly enjoyed what he was eating but unknown to them he was hoping to gain an excuse to leave early.

"I always like an enthusiastic eater, it makes me feel like I've done something right. I wonder what he will make of dessert."

"I hope you're not serving that now Matt," said Sebastien.

"I think I can wait until you guys feel ready for it although I am quite eager to see what it is," said Markie. The three talked about the path of their day and eventually went onto desert which was just too good for Markie and didn't really care about how much sugar he was possibly eating. Matthew loosened up a bit more when he heard that Tina has a strong chance of being alive as the evidence so far concludes that she was simply moved to an unknown location. The three talked for quite sometime in which Markie lost track of time until something caused him to check. It was already 10:30 in fact it was a bit past that, Markie couldn't believe so much time had passed in Matthew's place. Then Markie realized he had to drop off Sebastien and then he would be able to go home.

Home

It was past 11 when Markie walked in greeted by Duncan and Tyler. Tyler was watching television in which he also seemed to be eating something. Tyler noticed that Markie wasn't in the same clothes that he wore earlier in the day and had to ask.

"You look different Markie. What happened?"

"It's a long story about an exciting work day alight." Markie pulled up the grey sweater and tossed it aside.

"You look good in grey Markie."

"Well it's there for a reason."

"Get over here Markie."

"What are we watching tonight?"

"Well we can if you want."

"Not sure what else to make of cuddling on the couch."

"What's with these?" asked Tyler touching the several bandages on Mark's arms.

"Like I said, a long story about an exciting work day. Car crash, car chase, blind chase, dirt, glass, smoke, blood, food, water, lots of talking, new faces, and all that stuff."

"That's intense."

"I forgot the most important part, bullets, quite a few of them."

"As long as you're in one piece at the end of the day, I won't judge." Markie felt his hair being played with by Tyler's fingers and the boy ran through the strands of black and blue. Markie looked straight up into the air and stared at Tyler who's power rained down on him. "What's it going to be Detective?"

"It's all your move, I shouldn't be asked questions."

"Are you sure?"

"To start us off at least, yes."

"Good because I was planning to make the process as slow as possible."

"In that case I think you're getting it tonight."

"That won't be so easy Markie."

"Oh I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Really?"

"Don't try me today Tyler."

"Now that you mention it Markie, I'd love to try you all night long even if I somehow fall asleep."

 **Author's Note: I do have an interesting story coming up soon, I'm deciding whether it should be in chapters or not.**


End file.
